Haunting
by CassetteTapes
Summary: ONE-SHOT Narcissa and Snape pairing, Narcissa pays a visit to Severus. No smut, this is a rather dark story in the beginning so have warning. Rated T for suggested suicide and mentions of self harming, but it isn't too bad nothing graphic very vague. Just violence…again Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter or make any profit off this


**ONE-SHOT Narcissa and Snape pairing, Narcissa pays a visit to Severus. No smut, this is a rather dark story in the beginning so have warning. Btw Snape and Narcissa are in the same year in my version (You'll see why this is important later).**

 **Rated T for suggested suicide and mentions of self harming, but it isn't too bad nothing graphic very vague. Just violence…again**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or make any profit off this.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

Lucius had been in Azkaban for three weeks now and Draco was back in school, leaving Narcissa alone in the Manor. Draco wouldn't write to her and the Death Eaters polluted the house…all except the top two floors, which she'd banned them from. She didn't dare leave the floors for fear of the people below. In the night she heard their screams, the laughter, the smashing of her precious antiques. At this point she couldn't sleep anymore, her days were filled with wandering the halls and searching her drawers for some small thing to make her smile. It could drive anyone insane to stare into the distance and pace the halls for hours on end. Her eyes had glazed over and she hadn't eaten in days, she sat on the floor in the empty hallways and curled up in the corners.

Eventually she found a dagger and would trace along her veins watching the blood splatter on the floor. The dagger would clatter to the floor and she would follow it to the ground as she blacked out. She could hear the boards in the floor creaking and the hallways echoing, the rooms seemed to whisper her name and she would walk to the open window. Then she would walk away and wander the rooms, her dress was covered in soot from the hearth she slept next to. No longer could she bear to sleep in the empty bedroom so she would sleep next to the dying coals. Her hair was tangled and she was no longer the rich and powerful Narcissa Malfoy she was just Cissa…just her.

She had no idea how many weeks passed, no idea how many days ago she had started to crawl instead of walk. No idea when it had changed to winter instead of autumn, no idea she was on the roof. The snow fell on her shoulders and she stood, looking over the balcony to the snow covered ground below…a seven-story fall. She took a look at the world…how cruel it was how horribly cruel. She turned and looked back at the door she had left the house from, no going back this time. Without second thought she ran and jumped, she was falling, falling...*pop* ouch.

Wait a moment…why wasn't she dead? She'd jumped! Then she looked around, she was on someone's front stoop, not just anyone's front stoop Severus Snape's front stoop. She pounded on the door…no answer; of course he was at Hogwarts. "Accio." She stumbled through the doorway and shut the door behind her. Instantly she was enveloped by the bittersweet smell of Snape. Cinnamon and herbs with just a hint of smoke, she'd always loved that smell, it made her feel warm inside. She rest by the doormat for a while before finding the energy to get to her feet, she stumbled to the kitchen. At first it was in search of a knife but then she saw some wine on the counter and changed her mind.

She poured some into a glass and made her way to the living room, sitting in a chair she sipped her wine for a while before getting up again. She refilled her glass and came back; kneeling before the bookshelves she picked up a small frame on the bottom shelf. Blowing the dust off she examined it; it appeared to be a small boy with black eyes and hair standing next to a woman…whom she figured was his mother. They were both smiling, Snape smiling it was a legend these days, and she smiled sadly.

Taking another gulp of her wine she set the picture back in place before selecting another, this time it wasn't coated in dust…as if it had been examined recently. There, hand in hand was a girl with fiery red hair that was none other then Lily Evans, and Severus. The image was framed in a golden frame that was supposed to be in the shape off vines, small pink gems were scattered on the frame. Everyone knew he loved her, she more then anyone, the way he said her name even now. It pained her to see the way he loved her…shaking her head to clear the thought…she didn't care if he loved her why would she? Yet the bubbling anger and wine was stealing her logic away from her, she would have paid anything to have someone look at her the way Severus looked at Lily. Why did those damn Gryffindor's get all the attention and love? She was lovable too! Damn you Lily Potter! Damn you, damn you! "DAMN YOU LILY EVANS!" She screamed as she threw the picture across the room, a few angry tears escaped her eyes before she swiped them away. Her breathing was rushing and her rage was flushing her cheeks, why did she let that girl get to her? Why couldn't someone love her too? She was dead! Why couldn't he see past her? Was she such an angel such a golden girl that she was just unforgettable is that how love worked? She wouldn't know she'd never had anyone to love. Suddenly she was in tears…all her happiness was gone all gone. She left her glass on the floor and went to the kitchen in search of one thing…Snape's fire whisky.

She found it in a cupboard and uncorked it, tears practically blinding her. She lifted the bottle to her lips and drank until she couldn't breathe. Coughing she went for another gulp, and another and another until her world was a blur of burning whisky and salty tears. She lost grip on the bottle and it smashed on the floor. She had one thought in mind, Snape. Stumbling over her own feet she reached his room, she kept mumbling his name as she groped for the doorknob. Finally she opened the door and walked aimlessly around the room for a while before sliding open the door to his closet and fumbled with the hanger before the cloak fell into her fingers. She made her way out of the room running into a few walls on the way before reaching the couch.

However she tripped and fell to the floor, still crying her heart out she buried her face in his cloak. Hmmm it smelled like Snape, it smelled of long days in the potion classroom and dusty bookshelves. She fell into a dreamless sleep her face still buried in his shirt, along with all her worries. When she next woke she found herself in Hogwarts.

…

It had been an awfully tiring day at Hogwarts that day and Snape was in need of a nice long drink of fire whisky. When he reached his house he quickly realized the door was unlocked, taking out his wand he entered. Maybe the Death Eaters had decided to play a trick on him or he had been stolen from. When he entered there was no sign of anyone except himself, he murmured a revealing charm and a light shone from behind the couch. Quietly he crept over and looked over ready to duel anyone who may jump out. What he saw however was not exactly what he'd expected, he couldn't see the woman's face but her blonde hair and pale skin was enough to tell him this was Narcissa. She had one of his cloaks pressed to her face and he wondered how long she'd been here. He didn't even the question the reason she was here he didn't care she was just here.

He came around the side of the couch and gently, gently scooped her up into his arms. Laying her on the couch he turned to get some medication when his coat fell from her hands and she whimpered, "Severus…Severus I need you." He slowly twisted back around to see her small hands grasping empty air. He sighed and came to her side, sitting on the couch beside her and gently folding her hands between his. She was so thin, I mean she had never been out of shape but now it looked unhealthy, everything about her looked so broken. She calmed and fell back into her black sleep, after a few minutes he stood and went to the kitchen. He was met with the sight of a shattered fire whisky bottle…no wonder she was acting so off. Man she'd downed the WHOLE bottle. He cleaned up the mess with a wave of his wand and then fetched a few things to help her.

He was heading back to the living room when something caught his eye, a picture was lying face down on the floor. He stooped over and picked it up…no, the picture of him and Lily, the glass was shattered and the frame had a dent, he knew she'd seen it. Sighing he set it on the coffee table he went to her side and her hand automatically grabbed his, "Shh it's okay." He whispered when she began to repeat his name.

He first waved his wand over her hair, which was clean in an instant and loose around her shoulders. Then over her dress which repaired itself and cleaned in a burst of sparkles. Next he gave her a concoction to sober her up. He was about to get up when he saw her wrists…red and probably infected plagued with scars and gashes. He stopped dead in his tracks…he couldn't believe it, she couldn't have. Deep down he knew she had, coming back to her side he traced each and every wound with his wand, each one healed leaving her arms full of new scars but free of pain. Lifting her still limp person into his arms he apperated to Hogwarts, into his chambers. He set her on the bed where she looked so much more peaceful and whispered, "I will never leave you alone again." Then went to make some dinner.

All throughout the night he would check on her, make sure she was still there and finally it was morning. He scribbled a note down before heading up to the classrooms, all day though he couldn't get her out of his mind.

…

She stirred around one o'clock and looked around, where was she? Then it all came back to her…jumping off the roof, Snape's house, the whisky, but still that didn't answer her question, where was she? Slowly she got to her feet and the first thing she saw was a note in spiraling writing, picking it up she read;

"Dear Narcissa,

I hope you're not too confused but I brought you to Hogwarts after finding you unconscious at my house. I have no idea why or how you got there but we will discuss that along with some other important matters when I return. I will be home around six and until then stay in my chambers; I have a house-elf named Twinkle if you need anything. Do not cut yourself while I'm away.

-Snape"

She set the note aside…how had he known about her cuts? She pulled up her sleeves to find her arms free of any wound. Damn him being such a healer. No Narcissa you're okay don't cut find something to do. She told herself and then went to the bathroom to look in the mirror, he'd fixed her hair…she smiled to herself. Running her fingers through her soft hair she decided maybe it would be best to take a shower before anything else.

Taking off her dress she turned on the water and then stepped into the welcoming warmth. She realized she had no shampoo, except Snape's yes, most people would never touch Snape's shampoo because of his 'greasy' hair. Narcissa however knew it wasn't greasy it just appeared that way, one night after four glasses of wine she had looked at him, "Severus?" She murmured.

"Yes?" He responded after sipping the wine.

"Can I touch your hair?" She said softly.

He thought for a moment looking conflicted then slowly nodded, "I suppose so."

She had reached out and touched his hair with the end of her fingertips; surprisingly it was soft, almost as soft as hers. She sighed contently before removing her hand and laying her head on his shoulder, "I'm going to sleep now." She had whispered and the last thing she'd felt was his arm snake around her, pulling her closer.

She snapped out of her memories…she wished she could feel his touch now, wait no not exactly NOW…maybe after she was fully dressed. She shook her head and grabbed the shampoo continuing her shower. After twenty or so more minutes she decided to get out, taking a new towel from the drawers she dried off. Then she waved her wand over her cloths, which transfigured into a simple black dress, it covered her feet and had thick straps as sleeves. Changing into her new clothes she went back into the living room whilst circling her head with her wand, strands of blonde hair dried themselves and were done up in a loose bun. All the while she started to clean, dust vanished from bookshelves and counters as broken light bulbs flickered and popped on. Couch cushions fluffed themselves and last night's left over diners was washed away.

She went into the kitchen and had a double take…there stood a small elf in a black pillowcase. Both she and the elf let out a shriek, and then she remembered…Severus had said in his letter about a house elf. Calming down she approached the creature, which on the whole still looked frightened of her. "I'm sorry for startling you, you must be Twinkle?" She asked.

The elf nodded and curtsied, "Yes ma'am, Master Snape told me there would be a nice lady staying for awhile."

Narcissa smiled at being called a nice lady, "My name is Narcissa."

"Oh! Yes Dobby has told me about you, he says you were the kindest of all the Malfoys."

"Dobby is here?" She asked looking surprised.

"Yes ma'am." The little elf nodded.

"Well please give him my best regards."

"He will appreciate that my lady." The little elf bowed.

"Thank you Twinkle."

The elf blushed, "Of course lady Malfoy."

"Oh please call me Ms. Black."

The elf nodded and then bowed before disapperating.

She sighed, feeling considerably better…she continued cleaning the kitchen but leaving things he'd placed in specific areas alone. She knew how he liked to know where everything was, even if it was overwhelming to her. She spent most of her afternoon cleaning until it was three o'clock and she was getting rather hungry and tired.

She considered summoning Twinkle then thought better of it and opened the fridge; she began to rummage through things until she found an apple and some cheese. She took them out and placed them on the cutting board…her eyes fell upon the gleaming knife and she froze. Many images flashed through her mind, red blood dripping from her pale wrist, the glimmering dagger clattering to the Manor floor, Snape yelling at her, NO. Her hand was on the knife and it was positioned over her wrist, no stop you're better then this. "I promised him." She hadn't but in her mind that was her answer.

She took out her wand and pointed it at the knife, it burst into flames a moment later and then poof it was gone. She sighed, this needed to change and now. The first thing that occurred to her she did, pointing her wand at her hair she twirled her wand twice and then long black hair fell around her shoulders instead of blonde. She didn't know why but this made her feel so much better. Then she chopped up the apple and cut off three pieces of cheese with the butter knife. Taking the food with her she sat in an armchair and ate, then setting the plate on the side table she selected a novel from his bookshelf and opened it. She began to read, eventually however the warm living room and sound of classical music coming from upstairs in the school lulled her to sleep.

She was awoken by the sound of the door opening; she was instantly on her feet, hitching up her skirt and running towards him. Black hair flying behind her she practically pounced on him. "Severus!" She hadn't seen him in early five months and five months in the Manor doing what she'd been doing had felt like five years.

He had barely stepped over the threshold when he saw her running at him, wait a moment why was her hair black? He didn't have time to even register what was going on before she'd thrown her arms around him, nearly knocking them both over, "Whoa Narcissa calm down." He said but still wrapped an arm around her.

"Sorry I've just missed you." The words came out before she could stop them.

"I've missed you too." He said softly.

She clutched the back of his robes tightly and let a tiny sob escape her lips. Tears of relief, happiness, and dread rolled down her cheeks.

"Come now, sit down and we'll talk." He told her.

She sniffled and wiped the tears away with the back of her hand, they sat across from each other, her on the couch him in his armchair.

"First things first, tell me what happened yesterday." He said.

She nodded, swallowed and then spoke, "Since the Death Eaters moved in I've been different…I banned them from the top two floors which I locked myself away in, I never came down. Days turned into weeks, which turned into months. I stopped eating, all I could do was pace the empty halls and stare into the darkness." Her gaze was faraway, "Then one day I found a dagger in Lucius's drawers and I began…I...I cut myself." She whispered. "Everyday it became worse and I wouldn't even realize what I was doing anymore, I was more like an animal then a person. I would consider killing myself and then yesterday…I went through with it."

"Narcissa!" His voice was harsher then he'd meant it to be.

"I know!" She let a tear trickle down her cheek, "I jumped off the roof, but the last thing that crossed my mind was how you would be free from the Vow when I was gone." The word gone echoed through the room as another tear slipped down her face. "That's when it happened I had accidently apperated. I appeared on your doorstep, struggling I made it into your house, I knew you weren't there but I had to get inside. At first I went to your kitchen to get a knife…then I saw some wine and poured myself a glass. I had always been curious about something and so I went to your bookshelf, and I looked at the pictures." She wouldn't meet his gaze now. "I saw the one of you and your mother…"

That's when it hit him he knew who she reminded him of with the black hair…his mother. He didn't say anything but he was getting rather angry at the fact she'd not only broke into his house, drank his liquor, and left the door unlocked but looked at his photos too?

She was fiddling with her dress now, "I also saw the one of…of you and Evans." She hadn't meant to but she spat Lily's name like acid.

"Don't be so cruel towards her." He'd automatically snapped back.

"Oh! I see how it is, you defend her even though she's dead!"

"Don't!" He hissed.

"Why. Not?" She growled.

"You have no right."

"I have every right! Why can't I criticize her? I'm sure she did behind my back."

"You can't because she was a better woman then you." He glared.

"Oh I can see that! Where did it get her may you ask? DEAD." Her anger was bubbling over the edge.

"You've gone too far, I think you should go." His voice was calm, dangerously cool.

"Oh have I now? Have I gone too far hmm?" She was standing now. "She's just your perfect little dead girl isn't she?"

"I'm warning you Malfoy." He spat her name like she'd spat Lily's.

"I thought we were friends!" She could feel her heart slowly shattering.

"We were never friends. I do not care for you and never will. I only put up with you because I had to." The lie burned on his tongue but he didn't regret it.

Tears sprung to the corners of her eyes, " You know what I will go, but tell me this why did she hate you so when you loved her?" It was not a sympathetic question it was mocking.

"GO." It was an order he was standing now.

"Answer me!" She screamed.

"Don't give me orders you brat!"

She laughed and in that moment, her black hair, crazed eyes, and hollow cackle she was Bellatrix, "You are nothing to me I will do as I please!"

"Get out and never come back." He seethed.

"Do you think if you had looked past her you may have seen other people cared fro you? Loved you even."

"Don't make me laugh." He rolled his eyes.

"You stupid git you've got no idea!" She threw her arms up in defeat.

"You're just a cold hearted self centered diva." He said slowly, unaware each word carved itself into her heart.

"Do you know why your precious girl is dead?" She shrieked, stepped towards him, "Because." She punched him in the chest, "Of." Punch, "YOU!" He grabbed her wrist and she knew she'd gone too far. The last thing she saw was the fiery rage in his eyes before he entered her mind.

…

She was crumpled on the floor in the Manor, her hair was filthy as was her dress, her wrist was freshly cut and there was blood pooling around her. The hallway was dark and the moon cast eerie shadows over her body. The gleaming weapon shone in the full moon light and for a moment he thought her to be dead. He almost choked out her name, all rage forgotten; he watched her lie there until after what seemed like an eternity she shifted. Her hand reached out towards the dagger once more and he had to remind himself he couldn't help her, for he almost grabbed the dagger away from her hand. Strangely she dropped the knife, still lying on the floor and he heard her whisper, "Severus wouldn't want me to…"

Her breathing was ragged and she tried to move only to hiss in pain and fall still. She continued to lie there, apparently passing out again. The memory switched, and he landed in a meadow across from the unmistakable Hogwarts, the lake separated them from the castle.

Then he saw her, young Narcissa, in her third year probably. She held her chin in her hands and looked across the lake and he followed her gaze to see unique red hair accompanied by black. Him and Lily, he almost ran towards Lily but then realized it was only memories, and stood next to Narcissa.

She watched them intently and then he realized she was writing in a journal. It had a Slytherin symbol on the front and she was writing with a black sparkly quill. He came to stand behind her and see what it said, what he read made him widen his eyes in shock.

'Ugh, I'm watching Severus again and he's with that darn Evans girl. Why is she so appealing? Maybe it's her red hair or green eyes? Maybe her personality or her pretty smile or maybe he's just a fool in love. I could care less about what it is that attracts him to her but I'll put an end to it I swear to Merlin. I've tried to be nice to him, I've tried to partner with him but of course he's with Evans. I've even tried to help him with homework or make conversation but all he does is stare at her! Not to mention I have to put up with Lucius Malfoy, he's just annoying all together. I mean dude take a hint I don't like you! That's beside the point, I just wish that Severus would notice me…what am I doing wrong? Bella hates him so does Sirius but I don't care what they think, I don't care that he's a half-blood I don't care that he's poor I don't care! Why can't he see? I love him and I know it's stupid because my parents will choose whom I am to marry but the least he could do was look away from his golden girl and register that I'm even alive.'

He looked down at her and realized she was sobbing into her uniform, before he could even react the image altered again.

He was in his chambers at Hogwarts; this must've been today considering she'd never been in to his rooms in Hogwarts before. He watched her skip around the house cleaning and whistling, he watched when she met the house elf. He even laughed under her breath at her face, she was so shocked and horrified then they chatted and then she went on with her cleaning. He noticed as she left things he'd placed in special nooks and crannies alone, then as she searched the fridge for something to eat. Then it happened as quickly as ever.

He saw the knife, she saw the knife, and she grabbed the knife. He wanted to pull her away but suddenly she stopped, "I promised him…" She murmured and the next minute his knife was gone in a flash of flames.

Then she changed her hair black, he didn't understand why but he didn't care at the moment he was too occupied watching her. She had gone over to the bookshelf and selected a novel then settled in a chair to read, shortly after she drifted off to sleep. Time sped up and then she was running towards him, skirts hiked up and in that moment he saw the absolute and total joy in her eyes that he had failed to noticed before. The memory switched once more and once again he recognized where he was.

Now he was in his house, wait a moment this had occurred yesterday had it not? Yes she was wearing the dress he'd found her in. He watched, she picked up a picture, the one of him and Lily, he watched her examine it. Her face changed from thoughtfulness to sadness then anger, she chucked the picture at him, it just passed through his head.

"DAMN YOU LILY EVANS!" She screamed. She was full on sobbing again and then she went to the kitchen and rummaged through his cupboards. She grabbed the bottle of fire whisky and began to wolf it down. Her eyes were red from tears and whisky stained the front of her dress, the bottle slipped from her hands and clattered on the floor. She stumbled past him mumbling, "Lily…her pretty face and perfect grades…"

She murmured waving her hands around aimlessly. She fumbled with the lock to his chambers before stumbling inside, "Severus lives here." She said wandering around before going to the closet and pulling down all his clothes,

"He probably would have let her in here…" She slurred, "Not me though I'm just Narcissa not Lily, LOVELY LILY." She clutched his cloak to her face before stumbling back to the living room. Then she faltered and crumbled to the ground still holding his shirt to her face, "Maybe if I die too he'll finally love me."

Then he fell out of her mind gasping for breath, Narcissa was laying face down clearly unconscious. Her black dress was around her like a dark cloud of doom and her hair curtained her face like a veil at a funeral. He scrambled to her side and hustled her into his arms; she was pressed against his chest, still limp ad unfeeling.

They were too beings of black, of cold and heartbreak…then he realized he was her. Her black hair smelled like his her clothes matched his own, her scowl could scare even the bravest hippogriffs running for the hills. Someone who hadn't had the slightest clue they'd broken it had broken her heart. She drown herself in memories to get away from cold reality, Merlin she was even spectacular at potions. Pale skin, grey eyes, sharp tone, lonely life, the smell of wine, the sound of rustling fabric as she stalked away. How could he have never noticed it before? She was he, she always had been, and she'd always been there for him. Until now, now she would hate him to her very core, he'd ruined just because she was jealous.

Well of course he didn't blame her, he felt the same way about James Potter that she did about Lily Evans. He would have done the same thing she had if it had been the other way around. Why was he so stupid? How could he be so blind not to see that he had fallen madly in love with her? All those times she had come to his house in search of comfort and a glass of wine. When she had rambled on and on about Draco's safety and Lucius's mistakes. Or other times when she would apperate to his place bag of food in hand with the knowledge he couldn't spare any of his own. He would teach her how to cook like a muggle, and then they would sit down and have a grand (slightly burnt) feast. Depending on the night she would either stay for a glass of wine or go home. On the odd occasion of course she would drink herself into oblivion right there in his arms and fall into a dreamless sleep against his chest. Once or twice they had even taken a picnic lunch out to a sunny forest clearing near the brook. They would sit silently in one another's company, watching the water lap the rocks and listen to the birds sing. Then slowly, slowly she would drift off whilst lying on her back in the grassy meadow. He remembered one time when he had been in over his head at Hogwarts and she had immediately volunteered to help, she'd been genius, following his methods and questioning nothing. She even taught him a few tricks of her own, they'd worked late into the night until finally they'd finished and fell asleep on the kitchen floor. He hadn't even bothered to thank her…

Stupid, stupid Snape, he buried his face in her soft raven hair, she smelled like him. She'd used his shampoo; his laugh came out more like a choked sob, though he wasn't crying. Pulling her closer he kissed her forehead and put a hand in her hair, closing his eyes he dread the moment she would wake.

She remembered him jumping into her mind, after the first memory her head had started to pound. She screamed for him to get out but he wouldn't listen, then halfway through the third memory she'd tumbled backwards into darkness. Now she opened her eyes to feel herself pressed against someone's chest. Oh, it was Snape; she couldn't help feeling guilty about liking the feeling of his arms around her, even now. It all came back to her, how she'd told him about what she'd done, stupid Narcissa always trusting him. Then she'd offended him by talking ill of Lily, they'd fought, and he'd cut another slash in her heart with his words then invaded her mind. Slowly she lifted her head from his chest, he was asleep so she removed herself from his arms and walked over to the armchair. No…wait she must be mad at him, so she whispered, "Stupefy." She knew she wouldn't be disturbed now.

She took a quill and piece of parchment and began to write, tears flowed as she did and with shaking hands she folded the papers and set them on the table. Taking a last look at the man she loved she grabbed the tiny black vial off the shelf and poured it into a bottle of fire whisky. She lifted it to her lips and forced the burning liquid down her throat, coughing and head spinning the bottle slipped from her grasp. Her knees gave out and she crumpled like a falling leaf. She almost thought she heard him call for her, her breathing was shuttering slowly to a stop and she let her eyes close. She was lying in the kitchen, so he would see the letters before her.

He came out of his unconscious state after another ten minutes…where was she? He sprang to his feet and the first thing he saw were two letters on the table. He tore the one addressed to him open and began to read.

'Dear, Severus

Words cannot explain how my heart aches to tell you this but you must know. I have admired you from the moment I saw you on the Hogwarts Train. I knew you and I could never be so I kept my distance and after time I realized you had feelings for another, for Evans. I'm sorry for insulting her, you're right she was a better woman then me she wouldn't have done what I'm about to do or what I've done in the past. As the years passed after Evans death we grew closer, we became what I thought to be friends. My heart smiled whenever you were around, whenever I felt your touch I always felt a warm tingling inside. You made me a better person, now I realize that you did not care for me, you still only had eyes for her. I knew that we could be nothing more then friends but apparently we weren't even that. My heart was broken many times by you, when we were at Hogwarts, when we were teens, even these days. Today I just couldn't live with it anymore; you'll understand I'm sure. When the one person you could ever truly love will never even recognize you. I cannot, will not live like this anymore. You are free from the Vow but please watch out for Draco, and give him the other letter. I do not blame you in any shape or form for what I've done and he won't either. I can only hope you'll understand.

-All my Love, Narcissa'

The memory flashed through his mind, she was crumbled on the floor behind his couch and she'd whispered, "Maybe if I die he'll love me too." Fear pounded on his chest.

Turning on his heel he burst into the kitchen, her beautiful person was laying face up, hands on her stomach, eyes closed…dead. He almost screamed, "Narcissa…" He went to his knees beside her, and with the small hope remaining he checked for a pulse. There was nothing. Wait! *Thump…silence…thump…silence…* He jumped to his feet and went to his potion cupboards.

He grabbed the tiny bottle; it was filled with pink liquid and then rushed back to her side. Kneeling next to her once more he gently parted her soft pink lips with his fingers. Carefully he poured the shimmering pink potion into her mouth, he felt her swallow and then she coughed. Forceful coughs as if she would vomit then her eyes fluttered and she looked up into his eyes. Her beautiful icy blue eyes, full of misunderstanding and fear, it pained him to see she feared him.

She opened her eyes to see his eyes boring into her like lasers, wait a moment what? Why did this keep happening? Whenever she tried to die or do anything horrible to herself, he always stopped her! No surely he hated her more then anything now, he'd seen her memories, read the note, he knew how vulnerable she was. She tried to get up, to get out of his sight for fear she might cry again. Why had he saved her? Just a few hours ago he had told her she meant nothing to him. She saw the concern in his eyes and looked down, breaking their gaze, "I'm sorry I really have to go, I'll never come back. I'll never bother you again, you'll never have to see my ugly face again." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"NO!" He grabbed her shoulders as she tried to get up, "No…you don't understand." He said more gently.

"What else is there to understand? You hate me, I love you…I'm damn stupid." She muttered.

"I don't hate you." He said.

"Of course because the whole, I only put up with you because I had to thing meant we were besties." She hissed.

"What I said, it wasn't true I was angry, I'm sorry."

"You just feel sorry for me because you broke my poor foolish heart." She said, struggling to get out of his hold.

"No I'm saying it because it's true, I'm sorry I said those things…Narcissa stop! Listen!" He said pushed her up against the wall.

"Let go!" She demanded, "Don't make me look at you any longer!"

"Narcissa I know I shouldn't have entered your mind but it made me realize something that I should have realized a long time ago."

"That I'm an insufferable brat, that I didn't even love my husband? That I loved you since were in Hogwarts and never damned got over it? That I was overjoyed every time I saw you and you didn't give a crap. That every time we were alone in that comfortable silence that I may have hoped, just hoped that you felt it too? Or that I'm a downright foolish person for loving you, for even having feelings at all for that matter? That I'm just as bad if not worse then a Death Eater? That my heart is made of ice and I look old and tired and I'm whiney and self-conscious and-"

"No damn witch that I love you!" He growled.

She froze, "Y…you…w…what?" Her gorgeous blue eyes were as wide as saucers.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She answered, happy tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Do you forgive me?"

She nodded and drew him to her, pressing her lips to his. It was soft at first but as he lifted her into his arms she moaned into his mouth. She didn't remember how they reached the bedroom but soon after clothes were long gone and they threw all caution to the wind in that night. She awoke in his arms just nuzzled closer. Narcissa was never lonely again.

 **A/N: Yes, yes I know typical fairy tale ending but meh I think it was decent. Please review and don't be too harsh. Thanks! (:**


End file.
